Dean takes a Myspace Survey
by writergirl94
Summary: The title basiclly says it all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The title says it so i got really bored and the idea popped into my head. So go on and read it. **

Dean takes a myspace survey

Dean slammed the fridge door and opened his beer and took a long sip. The cold liquid replenished his thirst. Sighing, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and then suddenly his eyes dart to something. The eldest brother spots his little brother's laptop lying open on a familiar web page.

_Myspace? Is that the porn site? _

Dean sits himself at the kitchen table chair. Sam was out getting food and didn't need to know about him playing with his laptop. The myspace was open to a bulletin with a survey.

_Survey? Huh whatever there's nothing to do anyway._

Dean sets his fingers on the keys and begins.

1. What was the highlight of your week?

Making out with that girl Aimee at that bar 2 nights ago

2. Whose car were you in last?

Mine

3. When is the next time you will kiss someone?

I don't know

4. What color shirt are you wearing?

uh brown

5. How long is your hair?

Like my ears or something. Who cares?

6. Are you good looking?

Yes. Yes I am

7. Last movie you watched?

The new raiders movie. Finally!

8. Who were you with?

Sam

9. Last thing you ate?

Cheeseburger

10. Last thing you drank?

Beer

11. When was the last time you had your heart broken?

Okay whoa. Im not going to talk about me feelings and open up to my heart to some stupid survey

12. Who came over last?

Came over where? Im in a motel with my brother

13. Are you happy right now?

Sure

14. What did you say last?

Don't forget the pie!

15. Where is your phone?

My pocket

16. What color are your eyes?

Hazel green

17. Are you left-handed?

Nope

18. Spell your name without vowels:

Dn

19. Do you have any pets?

No

20. Favorite Vacation?

Grand canyon

21. What do you dislike currently?

Lilith. Demons. Uriel.

22. What are you listening to?

The TV

23. If you could have one thing right now what would it be?

Lilith dead

24. What is your favorite scent?

Pie

25. Who makes you happiest?

Uh Sam I guess

26. What were you doing at midnight last night?

Playing pool

27. When is your birthday?

January 24

28. Who has the same phone as you?

don't know

29. Last time you went swimming in a pool?

cant remember

30. Do you read your horoscope?

no

31. Where was the last place you bought something?

Bar, last night.

32. How do you feel about your hair right now?

Whatever

33. Do you bite your nails?

No

34. Do you have any expensive jewelry?

I have a ring...um I guess that's expensive?

35. Do you have any expensive jewelry?

...

36. Myspace or facebook?

Is facebook a porn site?

37. How fast have you driven a car?

Fast

38. Have you ever smoked?

No

39. What was or is your favorite subject in school?

Lunch

40. Do you have Verizon?

yes

41. What type of boy or girl do you usually fall for?

Frisky women

42. Do you have any hidden talents?

sure

43. Favorite Song?

Too many to decide from

44. Do you like to sing at all?

Yes. Its enjoyable and its fun to annoy the hell outta Sammy

45. Dream Job?

Uh

46. Where does most of your family live?

Its just me and Sam

47. Are you an only child or do you have siblings?

My little brother Sam

48. Would you consider yourself to be spoiled?

Hell no

49. What was the first thing you thought when you woke up?

Where am I?

50. Do you drink?

Yes

51. Know any other languages?

Some Latin

52. Ever write a coded message?

Yeah

53. Have you ever been IN a wedding?

No

54. Do you have any children?

Oh God I hope not..

55. Did you take a nap today?

Yup

56. Who has the same birthday as you?

i don't know

57. Ever met anyone famous before?

yess

58. Do you want to be famous one day?

no

59. Any Pet Peeves?

When people drive my car

60. Are you multitasking right now?

Uh if taking this crappy survey, watching TV, and drinking this beer count then yeah.

61. Do you like Brittany Spears?

she's hot

62. What is your least favorite chore?

laundry

63. Last place you drove your car?

This motel

64. Ever been out of the country?

no

65. Where were you born?

Kansas

66. Could you handle being in the military?

Yes

67. What is your average cell phone bill?

Uh

68. Who are you thinking about right now?

No one

69. When was the last time you laughed REALLY hard?

I forget

70. How many pairs of shoes do you own?

Um

71. Are your toes always painted?

Im not gay!

72. How many piercings do you have?

None

73. What are you doing today?

Today is over

74. Have you ever been gambling?

Aha yeah

75. When is the last time you updated your page?

I don't have a page.

76. Do you like rollercosters?

No. too high.

77. Have you ever been to disneyland or world?

No

78. Do you have a favorite cartoon character?

Daphne, from Scooby doo

79. Last thing you cooked?

psh. i dont cook

80. How's the weather?

Its dark

81. Do you e-mail?

i have no one to email

82. What's the stupidest thing you ever did with your cell phone?

a lot

83. Last time you were sick?

a few weeks ago

84. What states have you lived in?

Probably all of them

85. Do you wish you could move?

Were leaving this crappy motel tomorrow

86. Do you take all the quizzes?

What?

87. What is your dream car?

I already have her.

88. Have you ever wanted someone you cant have?

Yes

89. If you could be anywhere right now where would it be?

Not here

90. Are you happy with your life?

Maybe ill be when Lilith is dead. I don't know.

Suddenly the sound of keys jingling is heard and Dean quickly presses post and jumps off the chair onto the bed. Sam walks in to find Dean on his stomach across the bed.

"Hey man."

Dean looks up, a little out of breath "Hey. What'd you get me?"

"The had Philly Cheese stake so is that good?"

"Toss me it." Dean said, grinning.

Sam followed the order of his big brother and tossed him the sandwich. He caught it and unwrapped it quickly. Then he sniffed and breathed in the delicious smell and then took the biggest bite.

Sam sat down across his laptop and stopped and starred. "Dude where you on my computer?"

Dean looked up with a mouth full of cheese stake and merely shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Want me to continue? If you do please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just want to thank everyone for reviewing! Helps my muse out, a lot!! **

Chapter 2

So it's three o clock in the morning and Dean Winchester woke up to use the bathroom but can't get back to sleep. For twenty minutes he tossed and turned but couldn't get comfortable. It was pitch black but through it all he saw the silhouette of Sam's laptop.

I'm sure Sam's password is easy to figure out. Maybe it'll help me fall asleep. I'll just turn off all the sound. Sammy won't wake up; he only wakes up to my voice or the alarm clock.

So Dean slipped out of bed and over to the kitchen table chair. He slid himself down and turned off all the sound on the laptop and then went to myspace. He figured out Sam's password because he knew his brother better than anyone. His password was Stanford.

Geek boy is so easy.

He figured out it was Stanford after thirteen tries but still. Dean then found a bulletin with a survey and copy and pasted it to a blank bulletin. He grinned and cracked his knuckles and began.

He titled the bulletin:

This is Sam's older brother. I'm bored.

TEN HOW'S:

How did you get one of your scars?

**Knife**

How did you celebrate your last birthday?

**With Sam. Went to a bar. Met this girl named Steph... very good birthday**

How are you feeling at this moment?

**Tired**

How did your night go last night?

**Really great**

How did you do in high school?

**Okay i guess**

How did you get the shirt you're wearing?

**I bought it**

How often do you see your best friend?

**Um uh everyday**

How much money did you spend last month?

**I don't know. A lot**

How old do you want to be when you get married?

**Married? Huh i don't even know**

How old will you be at your next birthday?

**Closer to 30...**

NINE WHAT'S:

Your mother's name?

**Mary**

What did you do last weekend?

**Was on a hunt**

What is the most important part of your life?

**Sam**

What would you rather be doing?

**Sleeping**

What did you last cry over?

**Go shove a pencil up your ass**

What always makes you feel better when you're upset?

**Music**

What's the most important thing you look for in a significant other?

**Looks, personality. Usual.**

What are you worried about?

**Things**

What did you have for breakfast?

**Eggs or something**

EIGHT HAVE YOU'S:

Have you ever liked someone who had a girlfriend/boyfriend?

**yup**

Have you ever had your heartbroken?

**Go shove a pen up your ass**

Have you ever been out of the country?

**Nope**

Have you ever done something outrageously dumb?

**Numerous times**

Have you ever been backing stabbed by a friend?

**Stabbed as in knife? Or stabbed as in betrayal? Cuzz both**

Have you ever had sex on the beach?

**There was this one time**

Have you ever dated someone younger than you?

**Mhm**

Have you ever read an entire book in one day?

**Nooo**

SEVEN WHO'S:

Who was the last person you saw?

**Sam**

Who was the last person you texted?

**i don't remember**

Who was the last person you hung out with?

**Sam**

Who was the last person to call you?

**Bobby**

Who did you last hug?

**don't remember**

Who is the last person who texted you?

**don't remember**

Who was the last person you said "i love you" to?

**don't remember**

SIX WHERE'S:

Where does your best friend live?

**With me i guess...he's my brother so anyway i really am in the mood for pie.**

Where did you last go?

**To this crappy motel room**

Where did you last hang out?

**^ Look at the previous question**

Where do you go to school?

**All sorts of schools.**

Where is your favorite place to be?

**In my car.**

Where did you sleep last night?

**A bed.**

FIVE DO'S/DOES:

Do you like someone right now?

**Nope**

Do you think anyone likes you?

**maybe?**

Do you ever wish you were someone else?

**Yeah**

Do you know the muffin man?

**Yeah. I wonder what kind of muffins he makes. I could sure go for a muffin right about now**

Does the future scare you?

**Yes**

FOUR WHY'S:

Why are you best friends with your best friend(s)?

**Cause he's my brother. And because i like live with him and just because and its non of your damn business.**

Why did you get a myspace?

**i don't have one. i prefer to go on Sam's and look at his stuff and take surveys**

Why did your parents give you the name you have?

**Well i recently just found out i was named after my grandma...her name was like Deana or something**

Why are you doing this survey?

**Because i can't sleep**

THREE IF'S:

If you could have one super power what would it be??

**X-ray vision**

If you could go back in time and change one thing, would you?

**Yes**

If u were stranded on a deserted island & could bring 2 things what would you bring?

**A lifetime supply of pie and a really hot chick**

TWO WOULD-YOU-EVER'S:

Would you ever get back together with any of your ex's if they asked you?

**Maybe. Why do u care?**

Would you ever shave your head to save someone you love?

**Yes**

ONE LAST QUESTION

Are you happy with your life right now?

**Not really. But im dealing.**

After staring at the bright screen for so long Dean grew tired and his eyes hurt. He sighed heavily and hoped he pressed post because he wasn't sure. He stumbled toward his bed and crashed onto it. He tangled himself under the blankets and drifted into sleep.

Dean Winchester woke dazed and confused. Half his body was under the blankets and the other half was practically falling off the bed. His eyes wandered to find Sam who wasn't in his bed but sitting across from his laptop with his mouth ajar.

"What are you gawking about, Sammy?" Dean asked lazily as he sat up.

"You figured out my password."

"Yeah." He paused his eyes darted around the room. " About that see I couldn't sleep and those survey things are fun." Dean explained.

"You consider me as your best friend?" Sam asked.

Dean huffed obviously embarrassed. _Crap I didn't sign off. And he read it? Shit! _

"I'm going to go take a shower." Dean said. He noticed Sam's wet hair "There any warm water left?"

"Yeah." Sam muttered in awe still. "Wait you were named after a girl?"

Dean sighed and threw a pillow at Sam's head.

"Dude!" Sam spat and Dean laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I was bored and I felt like updateing. Please REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a surprise because I had no idea when I would update this one. My muse has been a little moody lately and as of now and since Saturday night, which was my freshman/sophomore formal she has been bouncing. So please sit back and relax and enjoy this chapter. Feedback is very much appreciated! **

Chapter 3

"Yeah sure, Bobby." Sam said on the phone. With one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand holding his phone he sighed.

Dean on the other hand was playing with Sam's laptop. Dean paid him twenty bucks to do it but he believed it was all worth it. He was on Sam's myspace page again and also looking for surveys. Then suddenly the older man's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Sam!"

His younger brother narrowed his eyes and spoke into the phone "Police think what?"

Dean could hear Bobby's muffled gruff voice from the other line. He waited but Bobby just seemed to go on forever.

"Sammy!" The older man wined again.

An aggravated Sam finally huffed "Bobby?"

_"Yeah boy?" _

"Can you old on for a second I got an idiot for a brother."

_"I know." _Dean heard Bobby say.

Sam held down the phone and his eyes turned to Dean for a moment and then went back to the road "What Dean?"

"There's a paranormal myspace survey."

Sam stared "Take it and shut up."

"Deal." Dean licked his lips and began to type.

Title: **Hey it's Dean again. You may think my answers are insane but they're the truth. If you don't believe me then tell yourself I was high when I took this. **

Have you ever?

Seen a ghost

**Like everyday of my life**

Heard a ghost talk to you

**More than once**

Talked to a ghost

**Yes. Most of them are evil sons of bitches. **

Heard someone singing but there was no one there

**The ghosts ive met don't do that**

Called to a dead loved one and had them appear

**If only life was like 'charmed' **

**Then i could date Phoebe. She's hot**

Felt someone standing behind you

**Yaa**

Felt breath on your neck but no one was there

**It happens daily but it's still creepy as hell**

Had an out-of-body experience

**...Yes. Well that's what Sammy says but i don't remember**

Been physically hurt by an entity

**Damn things like to throw me into walls and try to in anyways possible to kill me.**

Hung out in a cemetery

**Not to "hang out" but to finally put some poor bastard to rest**

Danced on a grave

**No...But i should do that. I would need a case of beer and some strippers but it's a definite possibility.**

Put hands on a tombstone to feel its energy

**Now that's just weird. But im sure if Sammy were taking this he would reply yes**

Put a spell on anyone

**No**

Been possessed

**...Yes**

Participated in an exorcism

**Ya. They're a damn pain**

Taken a paranormal survey before this one?

**It's my first paranormal one**

Do you believe in?

Ghosts?

**Yes**

Demons

**Yes. Evil sons of bitches should just stay in hell where they belong**

Angels

**Well ive met two so ya there real**

Ouija boards

**From experience Yes, they work**

Séances

**Yup**

Psychics

**Yeah. Missouri might come at me with a very large spoon if i say no**

The devil

**Yes**

Fairies

**There annoying little pests**

Gargoyles

**Never dealt with them so i don't believe in them**

Leprechauns

**Pshh yeah right.**

Banshees

**I haven't dealt with one in years**

Witches

**Or also known as bitches. Personally i think they should stop using rabbits. I mean come on why does a poor little rabbit always get screwed into the deal? Why can't they just use rats? I hate rats.**

Vampires

**Yup**

Werewolves

**Yup**

Poltergeists

**Nasty things**

The bell witch

**Cool legend. Sure**.

Bloody Mary

**Yes**

Candy man

**Just once i would love to fight someone who will shoot candy. How awesome would that be? **

Superstitions

**Yeah**

Random:

Ever experienced anything strange during an eclipse?

**Yes**

How about during a thunderstorm?

**Yes**

Ever had an experience with a ouija board?

**i thought i answered this. The car crash and then me almost dieing because of it so I contacted Sammy and here I am today. **

Is deja vu a regular occurrence for you?

**Mainly Sammy**

Can you sense others feelings?

**Their eyes give away their emotions**

How about their thoughts?

**That's Missouri's territory**

Do you dream things before they happen?

**Ask Sammy**

Ever seen anything leaking from your ceiling or walls that couldn't be explained?

**To my brother and me: we always find what or who caused it. **

**To normal people: they don't know what's really out in the dark**

Ever been sexually assaulted by an entity?

**Hell Yes!**

Is your house haunted?

**It was. **

Does your town have a place with a scary legend?

**It probably did considering....**

Have you visited a scary place?

**Story of my life**

Ever thought your kid's imaginary friend was not imaginary?

**Don't have kids. But ive met an evil imaginary friend before. Not fun**

Is this test freaking you out?

**No. Ive dealt with freakier.**

"And post!" Dean says grinning as he posts the bulletin.

An exhausted Sam stops the car so Dean can take his shift at driving replies "A paranormal survey Dean? Really?"

"Read it for yourself, Sammy." Dean says as he gets in the drivers seat and pops in a Led Zeppelin cassette tape.

Sam sighs and goes to his myspace home and finds Dean's survey. He reads quietly to himself as Dean starts driving along the dusty roads.

"Nice title." Sam comments.

Dean grins "Yeah your little college friends should believe that."

The two brothers then get silent for a while. Dean concentrates on the road and sings along softly to the music while Sam reads Dean's survey, laughing softly at every question. Finally Sam closes his laptop and leans back and shuts his eyes.

"Bobby was talking about a case down in Georgia." Sam said and yawned.

"Kay. Any idea what were dealing with?"

"He says he'll meet us up there. "Apparently there's a neighborhood filled with poltergeists."

"Story of our lives." Dean mutters as he turns down the music a bit and Sam drift's to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter! REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So I thought I would update this. My muse has been a little dry lately and there has been a lot of drama at school and it's stressing me out. I made a mistake and now I'm in a very deep whole and I'm not in the best mood so feedback will be very much appricated and hopefully it will lighten my mood. It's nice to know I have this little escape from reality. **

Chapter 4

"Sam!" Dean said as he tossed his little brother his food when he entered the motel.

"Thanks." The younger man mumbled from the kitchen table.

"Your welcome but can I go on your laptop?"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Dean I'm not doing this all night. Why do you want to go on my laptop?"

"I want too…"

"You want to what?"

"Take another myspace survey." Dean said.

Myspace surveys were now Dean's addiction. Sam was very aware of this and it amused him.

"Dude your obsessed."

Dean folded his arms, "I'm aware."

"Fine." Sam mumbled and pointed to the laptop on his bed. Dean grinned eagerly and jumped on.

After logging in and opening up a bulletin he found a survey and began.

Title:

**It's Dean again. Yes, I have an addiction, I'm aware.**

1. Who was the last person of the opposite sex you laid in a bed with?

**This really hot girl**

2. Where was the last place you went out to eat?

**I just got food at this diner called Bennie's Bits.**

3. What was the last alcoholic beverage you consumed?

**Beer**

4., which do you, prefer - eyes or lips?

**If a girl has great lips and great eyes and a hot body well damn im hitting on that**

5. Medicine, fine arts, or law?

**Medicine**

6. Best kind of pizza?

**Every single kind of pizza. Pizza is like food of the gods**

7. Is your bedroom window open?

**I just looked-no**

8. What is in store for your future?

**Im not really sure considering the apocalypse is coming and all.**

9. Who was the last band you saw live?

**Metallica**

10. Do you take care of your friends while they are sick?

**I take care of Sammy, so yeah**

11. What is your favorite soda?

**I don't drink soda**

12. How many songs are on your iTunes?

**Dude no! Cassette tapes kick way more ass than iTunes. Seriously!**

13. When was the last time you purchased something over five dollars?

**Tonight when I went and got dinner for me and Sammy**

14. Where is the last place you drove to?

**The diner. In the rain. It was cold.**

15. Are you experienced?

**With what? Im experienced in lots of things. Like driving, girls, sex, hunting, etc.**

16. Any historical figures that you envy?

**Not really. But I envy those rock stars. It would be so cool to be a rock star!**

17. What brand of digital camera do you own?

**I don't even own a digital camera. Maybe Sam does. Ill ask later**

18. When was the last time you got a good workout?

**Yesterday. You try chasing evil poltergeists for like hours and hours across lawns and upstairs and see if you get a work out. I did and I think I lost a little weight. Once we finished I passed out. Sam and Bobby dumped cold water on me because I wouldn't get up. Now I think im sick and i pulled a muscle in my back and it hurts like a bitch**

19. If you need a new pair of jeans, what store do you go to first?

**Whatever store that has jeans in whatever town I'm in**

20. Where did your last kiss take place?

**A few days ago**

21. What were you doing at 11:59 PM on Monday night?

**Umm chasing a ghost**

22. Are you a quitter?

**No**

23. Who was the last person you had in your house?

**I don't own a house or live in one. Motels are my houses i guess. So the last person would be Sam who is still here right now. Now he's giving me a weird look.... maybe its because im waving at him**

24. Can you speak another language?

**Some Latin**

25. How about you put your legs behind your head?

**How bout you go shove 500 feet up your ass**

26. When was the last time you went dancing while under the influence?

**I. Don't. Dance. But I haven't been really wasted in a while to dance so I don't know.**

27. Nickname?

**Don't have one. Well that's not really true. Only my family has nicknames for me.**

28. Describe what you are wearing in detail?

**Okay umm this white t-shirt and my leather jacket and some jeans and my brown boots.**

29. What do you think about people who party a lot?

**Nice.**

30. Does talking about sex make you uncomfortable?

**Nopee. Not one bit.**

31. Are you one of those people who obsess over Hollister?

**What the hell is Hollister?**

32. What was the last CD you purchased?

**I don't buy cd's**

33. What are two bands or singers that you will always love?

**Led Zeppelin and AC/DC**

34. What of the seven deadly sins are you guilty of?

**All of them. Ive learned from my mistakes though, trust me on that one**

35. Did you just have to google the seven deadly sins to see what they were?

**No. Ive dealt with them, literally. Like they came from the pit and they were evil sons of bitches**.

36. Where is your favorite place to get coffee?

**Anywhere that has good coffee**

37. Have you ever been offered a job?

**Yup**

38. Have you ever stolen anything off of a road?

**Yes. It's not a crime. Some states allow it!! Maybe.**

39. When was the last time you dyed your hair?

**I don't think I have…**

40. Who was the last person you rode in a car with?

**Sam**

41. Have you kissed somebody in the last 2 weeks?

**Yes i have**

42. Miss someone?

**You have no idea**

43. How is your last ex doing?

**I have no idea**

44. Is there someone you want to fight?

**Lilith**

Smiling Dean clicked post and signed off.

"Dude your food is getting cold. You want me to heat it up?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Dean said as he stretched his body across the bed and shut his eyes.

"Hey Sam?"

Dean could hear the buzzing of the microwave.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is Hollister and do you have a digital camera?"

"I don't have a digital camera, Dean." The younger Winchester responded as he carried Dean's food over to him. "Here. Eat on your bed."

Dean grumbled something and went over on to his bed while Sam went on his and opened his laptop.

"What's Hollister?"

"Google it."

"Fine. Give me your laptop."

"I'm using it."

"Do you know what Hollister is?"

"Yeah."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I like to watch you suffer."

"Your mean."

"And you're short."

Dean glared, "Give me a hint. Please Sammy."

"Fine." Sam huffed and smiled, "It's a town and-"

"And what?"

"And you can google the rest tomorrow."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

**A/N: Hope this update was enjoyable!! Peace. Love. Supernatural.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: YES ITS BEEN A WHILE IM SORRY. Just been busy and I've had a lot of writers block. Hope you enjoy this!! Takes place after 'Abandon All Hope.'**

Chapter 5

Bobby said goodnight early and Sam helped him to his room. The old man carried with him a few bottles of liquor and neither Sam nor Dean commented. Sam felt drained emotionally and physically as he dragged his feet down the stairs and into Bobby's kitchen.

Dean was at Bobby's kitchen table with his own laptop.

"Hey." Sam said.

Dean mumbled something and continued clicking away at the keyboard. Sam leaned over to have a look.

"So you finally made your own myspace." Sam cracked a smile and went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer for himself and his big brother.

"Oh no I got this a few months ago, what with the whole end of the world stuff I have not had time to attend to the surveys."

Sam nodded, "Mind if I sit?" _I don't want to be alone tonight. _

"Take a seat, Sammy." _Thanks. I can't be alone with my thoughts. _

The younger Winchester handed Dean a beer and Dean took a long sip and then began his survey.

Subjec**t: November**

If you won the lottery, what's the 1st thing you would buy?

**Probably my own magic fingers because im on a stress overload**

What if you found out you were adopted?

**Well im not. And i can't picture me being adopted. Maybe I can. I don't know.**

What would you do if you walked into your house only to find your girlfriend and your father making out?

**BAD images in my head!**

What if a stranger told you your partner was cheating on you?

**Im not in a relationship so i don't care**

If you could adopt one personality trait from someone, who and what?

**From my dad. Be stronger**

What would you want to experience if you found out you were dying?

**Ugh lets not go there. Ive already died and lived plenty. Now im probably going to die again so im making the most of it the best i can with Sammy, Castiel, and Bobby.**

What if you or your partner found out they were pregnant tomorrow?

**Not in a relationship. And i produce sperm bucko**

What if you found out your BFF was sleeping with your partner?

**So Sam sleeping with girl i like…well then…he wouldn't see tomorrow.**

If you could have avoided living one year of your past, which one and why?

**I really wish i avoided the forty in the pit**

What if you're dog crapped on your bed?

**I don't have a dog**

What if you saw that George W Bush had fallen in a well in your back yard?

**Id laugh and leave him there**

What would a person have to do to let you know WITHOUT telling you, that they didn't like you?

**Because i care**

What if you found out your partner had a sex change?

**Then I would move on to someone else**

If you were to drown in a liquid, other than water, what would it be?

**Beer or purple nurples**

If you could start a charity, what kind would you start?

**Brain tumors and helping people with **_**alcohol**_** addictions **

What if soda was illegal, would you still drink it?

**Yeah i would even though i don't usually drink soda **

What if you could only have one friend, who would it be?

**Sam**

If the world ended tomorrow, do you think you will go to heaven?

**It might just end tomorrow and ive already been to hell so maybe the guy upstairs will let me go to heaven**

If you were paid 100 million dollars to sleep with an HIV positive person, would you?

**Ew no. I gotta stay sharp and healthy.**

If you knew you couldn't get caught, would you rob a bank?

**I never get caught**

If you could have a super power, what one would you choose?

**To be invincible**

If you had to move out of the state you're in, what state would you move to?

**Im currently not living anywhere official so id love to go down to Florida.**

If you could be forgiven for one thing in your life, what would you choose?

**I don't want to talk about it **

If you were to die in a public place, exactly what spot would you choose?

**Oh i get to pick now! Because dieing on that table and then that floor was not fun.**

If you had to have one song stuck in your head forever, what song would you choose?

**Ramblin man-led zeppelin**

If you had to die in one of history's disasters, which one would you pick?

**Im gonna die in the apocalypse now thats historical.**

If you could take revenge on any one you know, who, why, how?

**The devil**

If you could have someone else's thoughts through your own body, who, why?

**Bobby's. He's really smart.**

If you could choose how you die, how would it happen?

**In battle**

If you could instantly play an instrument you never played, which one?

**Guitar i guess**

If you could solve one unsolved crime, which one would you solve?

**Oh ill make a list **

If you could discover one medical cure, what would it be for?

**Cancer**

If you could undo one lie in your life, what would it be, and why?

**Oh let me make a list **

If you were given a racehorse, what would you name it?

**Zeppelin**

If you could sing one song, beautifully and perfectly, what one?

**REO speed wagon**

If you could warn yourself in the past, about something, what would it be?

**Too not let Jake stab Sammy.**

If you could eliminate one word from English Vocab, what would it be?

**Death**

If you had inverted nipples, would you get surgery to correct it?

**YES**

If you lost all your hair, would you wear wigs or embrace your new look?

**Wigs**

What if your best friend of the same sex proposed marriage to you?

**Ewewew incest**

What if you could literally be a virgin again, would you want to?

**NO**

If given five dollars to spend in a dollar store, what would you buy?

**5 lollipops **

If you could fly, would it be with wings, a cape, fairy dust...etc.?

**I don't really like flying but probably with a cape...that'd be cool. Id be batman**

If you could only eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?

**Pie**

If you could take back one thing you said recently, what would it be?

**Not letting Jo and Ellen die....**

If you had to keep your initials, but change your name, what would it be?

**I like my name**

If forced to make out with an animal, what animal do you choose?

**Gross**

If you could choose your age of death, what would that age be?

**100 that'd be nice**

If your body odor were a food scent, what food would you want to smell like?

**Pumpkin pie**

If you had your own line of something, what would it be?

**Drive picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cake hole.**

If you were a crayon color, which would you be?

**Blue**

If in a circus, who would you be in the show?

**Clown so i can scare my little bro **

If your life could have the same outcomes as a movie, what movie?

**Just a movie with a happy ending**

If you could re-live one year of your life so far, what year would it be?

**The year before i went to hell**

If something were to be named after you, what would you want it to be?

**The bible**

If you could change one thing about today, what would it be?

**That i didn't loose two important people in my life**

If you were given a year supply of something, what would it be?

**PIE!!!!!!!!**

What if a friend asked you to go with her to get an abortion?

**Sure. Pro choice **

What if you caught one of your parents cheating on the other?

**There dead. So that doesn't concern me**

What if you found out you and your partner were blood related?

**Ew**

Sam read it and Dean browsed the Internet. Finally Sam cleared his throat, "So for Christmas I'll make sure to get you a magic fingers."

"Gee thanks bro. I gotta wait a month."

Sam laughed, "And I remember that."

"Remember what?"

"You telling me 'driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cake hole." Sam paused, "Our first hunt together after you came to pick me up saying dad was missing."

"Good times. Kinda regret getting you now, kid."

"Well don't regret it Dean. I don't regret going with you."

"Even after everything?"

"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

"That saying doesn't work for us. We've already died."

"Whatever you say. So about the list of lies…."

"I'll tell you one. That shirt. I told you it looked good. I lied."

"You're a jerk."

"That's what big brothers are for."

They both took a long sip of their drinks grinning and laughing.

For the moment all there troubles were gone. Then they hit them again with such an impact it was unsettling.

"We probably won't live to one hundred, ya know."

"It's a dream."

"Probably die in battle."

"Most likely."

"We'll die with honor."

"Amen."

Sam narrowed his eyes, giving Dean an odd look.

"Look Sammy were gonna die. So were gonna die for Ellen and Jo. Were going to die for mom and dad and Pamela and Pastor Jim and Caleb and all the other innocents that died to protect us. If we win and survive then the victory is for all of them."

Sam nodded and the brothers clinked their bottles together.


End file.
